SaV Mini-Adventures
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy This chapter is intended for Gamernasters and contains several mini-adventures ideally suited for outlaw heroes. If you're a player, you should probably skip over this chapter and wait for your GM to spring these adventures on you and the other players in your group. Using Mini-Adventures Occasionally, heroes take a tangent that their Gamemaster had not planned for, or the Gamemaster needs to fill a few hours' play with an entertaining diversion from the main plot. A Gamemaster can improvise something- but, when the Gamemaster is at a loss for a scenario (Or is just pressed for time), a mini-adventure might just fit the bill. The mini-adventures presented here cover a range of themes and Challenge Levels, from salvaging derelict Starships to escaping a forced-labor camp. Each mini-adventure includes an outline of the events and challenges presented by the scenario, which the Gamemaster can use to construct a few "Off-the-Cuff" situations- or use as a jumping-off point for future encounters. In addition, each mini-adventure also features a fully developed tactical encounter designed to serve as the climax of the scenario. The Gamemaster can use these as written, alter the details to play to the heroes' strengths, or completely redesign them to fit the needs of the campaign.The Gamernaster can also reference these encounters when designing their own mini-adventures and scenarios. These mini-adventures are also designed to cater to different heroes abilities, as well as the players' interests. For example, combat-oriented heroes should appreciate Boarding Party, while stealthy heroes will like Breaking and Entering. Heroes hoping to show off their piloting skills should enjoy Wanted Alive. Similarly, Smuggler's Rendezvous is designed with smuggler heroes in mind, while The Big Hit is aimed at bounty hunter heroes. The group's fast-talking con artist should find that Snow Job. makes good use of the Persuasion skill. That said, each mini-adventure presented in this chapter gives heroes of all classes a chance to shine, even if the scenario is not aimed at their competencies. Each mini-adventure opens with a summery that outlines the plot and various encounters. This is followed by another spread detailing the climactic encounter of the mini-adventure. Even though these mini-adventures are designed to be completely independent of one another, common threads run through all of them, allowing them to be strung together and run as a sort of "Sub-Campaign' within the main campaign. It is purely up to the Gamemaster's discretion how to use them. Wreck and Ruin Main Article: Wreck and Ruin "Wreck and Ruin" is a mini-adventure designed for 2nd-level heroes. It gives the heroes an opportunity to salvage the blasted hulk of a Trade Federation battleship destroyed in one of the engagements of the Clone Wars. Smugglers' Rendezvous Main Article: Smugglers' Rendezvous "Smugglers' Rendezvous" is a mini-adventure designed for 4th-level heroes. It gives smuggler heroes an opportunity to do what they do best: move illegal goods from one place to another without paying the usual trade tariff. Boarding Party Main Article: Boarding Party "Boarding Party" is a mini-adventure designed for 6th-level heroes. In this scenario, the crew of a Corellian Corvette tries to defend their ship against an incursion by the heroes- or, at the GM's option, puts the heroes on the defensive and lets them repel unwanted boarders on their ship. Snow Job Main Article: Snow Job "Snow Job" is a mini-adventure designed for 6th-level heroes. It provides the heroes with an opportunity to run a confidence scheme against an ambitious Imperial Moff. Breaking and Entering Main Article: Breaking and Entering "Breaking and Entering" is a mini-adventure designed for 8th-level heroes. It presents the heroes with a classic burglary scenario in which they have to get past alarms, security guards, and a locked safe-and then get back out again. The Big Hit Main Article: The Big Hit "The Big Hit" is a mini-adventure designed for 8th-level heroes. It makes killers of the heroes as they strive to assassinate an ambitious Imperial Moff before he becomes a Grand Moff. Escape or Die Main Article: Escape or Die "Escape or Die" is a mini-adventure designed for 10th-level heroes. It details what happens when the heroes are convicted and sent to the spice mines of Kessel- and gives them a slim chance to get out. Wanted Alive Main Article: Wanted Alive "Wanted Alive" is a mini-adventure designed for 12th-level heroes. It puts the heroes in the role of bounty hunters tracking down a thief on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, this thief is a shapeshifting Clawdite who fancies himself a Sith Lord.